Jotunkin
Physical Description: '''Much like their Geron counterparts, save that they are often many feet taller. '''Society: '''Half giants are feared and respected in Geron society. Otherwise they are often like any other Geron, and do not have their own societies. '''Adventurers: '''Because of their builds, Jotunkin make excellent warriors, but that has not deterred them from roles as priests and clerics. They are often attracted to legends and lore of the giants because of their heritage. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 str, +2 wisdom, -2 dex * '''Size '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30 ft * '''Languages Common, and any additional if their intelligence allows. Traits: * Powerful Build: The physical stature of half-giants lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a half-giant is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the half-giant is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A half-giant is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A half-giant can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefts of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. * Heart of the Snows: Jotunkins born in chilly climes treat cold climates as one category less severe. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of cold climates, on any check or saving throw to avoid slipping and falling, and to CMD against trip combat maneuvers. This bonus applies on Acrobatics and Climb checks made in slippery conditions. They also gain 2 elemental cold resistance. Alternate Traits: * Heart of the Fields: Jotunkins born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. * Heart of a Warrior: '''Gain a +2 against fear effects, and effects that would demoralize the character. Furthermore the Jotunkin gets a number of damage dice equal to their strength modifiers per day, to which they can add to their weapon damage. This extra 1d4 of damage is considered precision damage, and once dice can be added per attack. * '''Heart of the Mountains: Jotunkins born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. * Hard-Headed: Gain a natural slam attack of 1d4 damage. Reduce all stun effects by 1 round, to a minimum of a single round. * Thunder shout: '''Once per day gain a single use of ear piercing scream with the caster level equivalent to the character level, using con to determine the save DC. * '''Shaman Call: Gain spellcraft as and Use Magic Device as trained class skills and gain a +2 to both. * Battle-cry: If a Jotunkin with this trait successfully demoralizes an opponent with an intimidate check, they gain a +2 morale bonus to attack and damage until the target loses the condition. * Shield Bearer: The armor class penalty for all shields is reduced by 1, and the Jotunkin gains the shield focus feat. Racial Power: Stomp: Once per day, a jotunkin may unleash a powerful, shattering stomp. The shockwave extends 10 feet from the half-giant, and deals 1d4 damage if successful. The reflex save DC for the stomp is 10+1/2 level+ con modifier, those that fail are knocked prone, and take 1d4 of damage. Height age and Weight = Rolling above 8 ft 2 inches results in size category large, replacing the powerful build trait. = = 1 Middle Age 30 years = = 2 old 47 Years = = 3 Venerable 65 years = = 4 Maximum age 65+2d20 years =